fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Prism!!
'|ラブライブ！ プリズム！！}} is a Love Live series created by Chinatsu Kiseki focusing on 9 girls from Yamakizoraga Girls' Academy forming Spectrus in order to prevent their school from closing down. Plot Characters Spectrus Voiced by: Koyama Momoyo The main protagonist and the leader of the series. A lively girl with the aspiration to be a professional chef, Kaede is energetic and curious. Being an aspiring chef, she has a talent of tasting different ingredients in dishes which usually amazes her classmates but also her family and best friend, Suzumiya Erena. Despite her talent and liveliness, Kaede is also clumsy and a little irresponsible at times, often being late to class. Additionally, she is terrible in her studies and tends to get the lowest grades in her class, rarely receiving good grades. She is smile attributed and her idol colour is orange. Voiced by: Nakajima Saki The choreographer of Spectrus. Kaede’s best friend and a highly popular girl within Yamakizoraga Academy, Erena is a sporty half Japanese-half Greek girl who is the leader of the track team plus the dance club and one of the most sporty students of the academy. She is also very strict with her studies and never rests until she’s gone through everything. Despite this, she also has an unconfident nature and is a little hesitant to becoming an idol at first yet manages to get dragged into it by Kaede when Kaede pleads for Erena to join. She is cool attributed and her idol colour is indigo. Voiced by: Izawa Shiori One of two outfit supervisors of Spectrus, along with Chiaki. A first year looking second year, Haruna is a young artist who specialises in drawing dresses however, she always appears to be sleepy - having a very complicated sleep schedule yet her hobbies mostly consists of sleeping. As a result, she usually sleeps in lessons and often misses lessons if - as she quotes - “her bed takes her hostage”. While sleepy most of the time, she can be playful and very teasing towards the other members of Spectrus, mostly towards Erena and Fujiko. She is pure attributed and her idol colour turquoise. Voiced by: Kuwahara Yuuki One of two outfit supervisors of Spectrus, along with Haruna. The student council president who has a carefree attitude outside of school yet is serious inside school, Chiaki is an intelligent third year student who has a strong talent with sewing and working with fabric leading her to make outfits very easily. Due to this, she is pretty popular. However, due to her serious nature, she can be quite the perfectionist and tells people off for the smallest or slightest mistake they make - leading her to become quite scary whenever this happens. She is cool attributed and her idol colour is yellow. Voiced by: Miyama Karen The lyricist of Spectrus. The timid and easily embarrassed best friend of Chiaki, Fujiko is a rather sheepish girl who tends to be easily moved to tears and is usually too shy to talk to others apart from Chiaki - even being too shy to talk to the other members of Spectrus at times. Despite this, she is an intelligent girl with a talent for writing lyrics and additionally loves to sing the lyrics she writes yet has no talent in actually composing music. She is also an avid lover of magical girls and tends to copy phrases from her favourite series at times. She is pure attributed and her idol colour is purple. Voiced by: Hikisaka Rie TBA... She is smile attributed and her idol colour is rose pink. Voiced by: Aimi TBA... She is smile attributed and her idol colour is red. Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka TBA... She is cool attributed and her idol colour is white. Voiced by: Maeshima Ami TBA... She is pure attributed and her idol colour is leaf green. Lunaris Supporting Locations Media Episodes Music Trivia Gallery Category:Love Live! series Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Love Live! Prism!!